


Getting through these effects on these after hour excursions with you

by purplefox



Series: ShukitaWeek2019 [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Daybreakers, Established Relationship, M/M, Mission Fic, Oneshot, ShukitaWeek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Shukita Week Day 2 Late Nights AND Status effectsSometimes Yusuke and Akira go into Mementos on their own. Sometimes they enter the metaverse after night falls and have their own adventures and problems





	Getting through these effects on these after hour excursions with you

Maybe he had taken to this whole Phantom thief thing a little too much. Akira adjusted his clothes as he waited. Late nights in the Shibuya station were becoming a norm for him. A norm for them lately. Sojiro had lifted his night curfew and Akira was seriously thankful.

Although now thanks to some recent changes in events he found himself more and more having to organize the hell out of his team lately. He did not want to leave things or people hanging. He had to use every second available to him and he had to use it wisely. Else Morgana would bitch if he tried to stay up the entire night studying or working.

He seriously had to use his time wisely. There were requests to do. People to see and help, research to be done along with his part time jobs. Akira was spread thin. He was spread thin but funnily enough he was still striding along rather fine. He thought he would have been dragging his feet and exhausted by now. Yet he was still smiling and full of energy. Maybe it was the company he kept.

“Did you wait long?” Yusuke asked as he walked up. Akira slid his phone in his pocket thankful that for these evening jaunts it was usually just himself and Yusuke. “I had to assist in the clean-up.”

“It’s fine.” Akira smiled as he looked over his boyfriend. “You went back to the dorms.” The v-neck that Yusuke was wearing was not his. It was Akira’s. It was long on him but on Yusuke, it teased bits of skin every time Yusuke had to reach for something. Akira loved it, he was glad that he left the purple shirt at Yusuke’s place.

“After cleaning up I wanted a change of clothing.” Yusuke nodded. “Besides when we leave it will be rather late. The last thing I want to do is call attention to us by wearing my school uniform.”

“Exactly why I changed after I was finished.” Akira agreed. “I left Morgana at LeBlanc. There were some things he wanted to do anyway.”

“And those were?” Yusuke questioned as he stood by Akira’s side. He was a nice warmth by Akira’s right side. “But more importantly. Your part time assistance didn’t leave you too tired?”

“The doctor?” Akira questioned before he smiled. “She didn’t knock me out today and for that I’m thankful. We did more talking than the usual lab rat business. We got it over with quickly too.” He watched the slow traffic around them in the station. “So we should get a move on correct? You have your tools?”

“My bag has the things that I will need.” Yusuke agreed as he patted his messenger bag. “I trust you have tools as well? Just in case we run across something interesting again.”

“There’s something in here I want to try too. Morgana and I are still doing investigations on the metaverse so this after hours thing does work in our favour a bit.” Akira teased as Yusuke pulled out his phone. “If we’re ready. Shall we get going?”

X

“Looking good Fox.” Akira smiled as they walked through the ticket barriers to enter Mementos. “Now where are we going today?” His eyes were searching for any threats any shadows. He knew that they ahd quite the time ahead of them.

He and Yusuke had been doing this for quite some time now. Quiet forays into the metaverse with just the two of them. They were not hunting shadows or even researching targets. They were just getting some work done for Yusuke. Inspiration, there were so many thing he wanted to see and sketch. So many things that Yusuke wanted to stop and see but they never were able to when exploring Mementos.

Now they could. Akira on the other hand he was carrying out his own investigation of the metaverse. He had questions that he wanted answered. He had things he wanted to try that was difficult to do when they had requests to carry out.

He kept the simple things for when he and Yusuke made their late evening trips into Mementos. So far his investigations were simple things but with the information he gathered he had more questions that needed to be asked. More things he needed to see.

They worked out for the rest of them anyway. Akira learned shadow behaviours. He monitored shadows and the ever changing mementos. He carried on conversations with shadows. He tested items and even weapons all while he was by Yusuke’s side.

It would be a sort of date- no it was a sort of date. A work date because the phantom thieves were their lives and their jobs. It even paid. A little at least.

Phantom thieves had to be funded somehow. Akira had tools to craft and things to buy for them. It was hard work but he managed it. Besides it was a bit amusing how it all worked out. It was a little dangerous it being just the two of them but they were careful. They never went too far, they kept an eye on their surroundings.

Besides, even though it was just the two of them. Yusuke was no pushover. Neither was Akira. they were both capable fighters. Yusuke could unlock a fury that was unmatched when Shadows got in his way when he was just beginning to manage a breakthrough of some sort. Akira loved to see it every time. Yusuke was just beautiful.

“You’re looking cool yourself Joker.” Yusuke laughed softly as they walked down the still escalators. “You’re prepared for another night of this? Of what we will end up facing?” He questioned as he watched Akira. Akira flashed his boyfriend a smile as he toyed with his dagger.

“Of course I’m ready.” Akira laughed softly. “So let’s get to it. Let’s cover as much ground as we can and see how full you can get that sketchpad.” He mused as they made their way to the end of the platform. “And I’m feeling lucky this evening.” He leapt down from the platform to the tracks and waited until Yusuke gracefully joined him. “Let’s shake down a few shadows and see what they have.”

X

“Disgusting.” Yusuke hissed from behind him as he tucked away his sketchpad. “Who asked you to interfere in my art?”

“You heard the man.” Akira pulled out his dagger as he stepped up. “And to think that I thought you were going to be a nice shadow and stay away from us. You’re rather bold aren’t you. Did you think you have a chance”

The shadow did not respond in works but it’s huge hulking body violently shook before it broke into several blobs. Akira winced before he sighed at the shadows that formed. Three. That was one for each of them and maybe a team up to finish the last one off. Or it there got lucky with the first blow they could take the entire line out.

No Morgana to toss out helpful lines but Akira knew these shadows. He had fought ones like them before. He had seen them first actually. These were the types of shadows he had first run into in Kamoshida’s palace. Back when there had been just four phantom thieves.

A horse with long green horns. Just one of that type, dark body and long green horns. Bicorn. Two dark green horse like creatures. Horse like because the back half of the horse was missing. They had always seemed a bit fairy like to Akira. Kelpie. He knew they could fight them and win. Even with just himself and Yusuke.

“Kelpie is resistant to Ice Fox.” Akira reminded Yusuke. “Don’t forget that. They are weak to electricity though.” He murmured as he thought for a few seconds. He had a few ideas which persona he could use. That was if he decided to use any at all and did not just go in with a show of force.

“I recall.” Yusuke had slowly drawn his sword. “There are three of them. Kelpies are troublesome things. Take too long Joker and they call for backup.”

“Yes they do.” Akira smiled. “So let’s remove them first shall we? Anzu!” He had spent a long time working towards gaining this particular shadow. After he had seen it in Mementos he had wanted to grow closer to it. But negotiations had always failed so in turn he had turned to the twins and Igor. It felt good to call it to his side.

“Resistant to Ice so how do we proceed Joker?” Yusuke asked as he stepped closer to Akira. “What should be the first move? Do I support you? Do I use my sword?”

“Left Kelpie. Cut it down. I’ll help.” Akira murmured as he focused. “Together we will bring the ones on the outside down. Then we can finish it. Left. Slash it down.” He instructed. “Then wait a second before you move again.”

“Understood.” Yusuke hissed slowly as he positioned with his sword. “You shadows. Come!”

Akira himself struck with lightning. Zio was a move he had envied Ryuji for, at least for a it. His focus after realizing he could wield multiple masks was making certain he would always have the abilities to help his friends out in a pinch. The Kelpie on the right melted away the same time as the one on the left did. Akira did not hesitate. “Anzu! Zio!” His strike landed on the Bicorn and made it stagger, before it could regain its footing. Yusuke finished it with his blade. “Perfect, beautiful.” Akira hummed.

X

“You brought that in here.” Yusuke chuckled as Akira glanced up from where he had been toying with his bag and its contents. “What exactly as you seeking to try this time around Joker?”

“Oh?” Akira laughed as he sat up. “So you’re interested?” He teased. “Does that mean you managed to sketch something really good? Can I see?” The seats along the safe areas was always hard. Just like they were at a normal train station.

“After you show me what is going on.” Yusuke lowered his sketchpad to his lap and placed a hand over it. “Stop stalling Joker.”

“You’re cute but you’re no fun.” Akira shook his head. “Do you know that? Did anyone ever tell you that sometimes you’re no fun? I wanted to see what you were working on all this time and you took the fun away.”

“Joker.” Yusuke pulled off his mask and let it disappear in blue flames.

“Okay okay Fox.” Akira pulled off his own mask before he pulled the item that had caught Yusuke’s interest. A camera. Not a digital one. One that developed with film. He had a few theories that he wanted to test.

“A camera?” Yusuke frowned as he reached for it. He took it from Akira and turned it over. “Why?”

“You know how our phones don’t work in here?” Akira asked softly. “It got me to thinking about the things that worked here and how they transformed. I wondered if I would ever be able to take pictures in here. Anything electronic… I think that it would be a no go. Seems kind of obvious right? But these sorts of things.” Akira reached over and tapped the camera. “Seems like maybe something could come out of here. It’s a mechanism after all. Maybe the film can be developed or maybe I could try one of those cameras that give you the photos right away.”

“Another part of your investigations I see.” Yusuke mused as he turned the camera over again in his hands. “Fascinating. We’ve been so busy it’s been hard to think about the limitations and rules of mementos. It has been easier to just accept it as it is.”

“We could.” Akira admitted. “But since we’re journeying to the bottom of it all. I really can’t do that.” He shook his head. “So I have questions that need to be answered and they will be answered bit by bit. I’ll try a little here. Check something else out. It will help us in the end.” Akira smiled. “I believe it will all help us in the end.”

“I agree.” Yusuke said softly as he handed Akira back the camera. “Now my end of the deal.” He flipped the book open and Akira laughed softly. “This is what I’ve done so far.”

X

“It’s late.” Akira said softly. “Can I tempt you into coming back to Leblanc?” He gently rubbed his hand across Yusuke’s face. “I feel as if you go home to the dorms you won’t get much sleeping done. Besides, Sojiro won’t mind. You would get fed before you leave.”

“I have my doubts about me sleeping if I follow you back Akira.” Yusuke chuckled low in his throat before he sighed. His eyes drifted closed as he pressed himself against the hand that Akira held to his face. “Although it sounds rather tempting. Going back with you, sleeping. Seeing Boss in the morning and seeing you off.” His eyes reopened and Akira felt lost. “However not today. Today was a big help as always but I can’t stay over this time.”

“It’s a shame.” Akira said softly. “But there is always next time.” He would always offer anyway. He loved it when Yusuke stayed over. It was nice to sleep by his side. It felt good to invite him over and it was nice when he invited himself over. Both warmed Akira up deep in his heart.

“About the investigations today.” Yusuke asked softly before he glanced around them. The station was empty. There were still people around but nothing like how it was during the day. And all the people around them were noticeably adults. It gave everything a different feeling. “Did you find anything you want to pursue?”

“I’ll have to get the film developed to really know.” Akira admitted. “I already got Mishima to promise to help me out. He won’t peek but he will guide me through it. And we did find a rather interesting haul again.” Most of which would have to be washed thoroughly in order for Akira to figure out just what the hell he had managed to pick up. “Considering we didn’t go too far in. It worked out rather nicely.”

“I agree.” Yusuke smiled before he glanced around them for a few seconds. “We should get going. I have no doubt that we are currently passing for young adults or even college students but we shouldn’t push our luck. It is rather late after all.”

“I’ll see you off first.” Akira smiled as he glanced around. He slipped his hand into Yusuke’s. “Message me when you get to the dorms okay? I’ll worry about you otherwise. You might nod off or something.”

“I think I should say that to you.” Yusuke laughed softly. “Without Morgana to wake you I’m rather concerned about the state of things.”

“Just don’t forget about the leftovers in your bag.” Akira teased. “After all the trouble I went through in order to get us a free meal. Don’t forget about them.”

“I won’t.” Yusuke squeezed Akira’s hand as they walked to his train line. “I couldn’t.”

X

“Someone’s home.” Morgana snorted as he leapt onto the desk. “Late again too.”

“I had stuff to do.” Akira gently ran his finger down Morgana’s nose before he flicked it. Morgana sneezed and he laughed. “I was with Yusuke and I was getting some work done. There were lots of things I wanted to try. I even found some things.” Things that needed a lot of washing and some items he could use to craft other items. A pretty decent haul considering that this was more of a leisurely trip in Mementos than their usual work.

“I noticed.” Morgana wrinkled his nose before he sneezed. “That bag you have by the stairs. You might have tied it up twice but it reeks you know.”

“Does it?” Akira glanced across the room to the bag that lurked near the top of the stairs. “I’ll wash them tomorrow. It’s more of the usual. I couldn’t wash it tonight. We got back way too late. I guess after school. Not right after school.” He mused. “Before we go to bed or something. I want to see what Iwai has to honestly I want to figure out what we have to offer him.”

“I bet it’s something weird.” Morgana muttered as he watched Akira’s hands. “More locks picks? Did you use any this time?”

“A few.” Akira admitted. “We found some pretty good stuff after all. Most of it really no use to us at this time.” He shrugged. “Nothing better than what we already have if we are being honest. Nothing really special either.”

“You’re getting really good at this Akira.” Morgana’s tail swished as he watched Akira. “But it’s already late. You should hurry up and go to bed.”

“Just a few more tools.” Akira smiled. “I’ve already set my alarm for tomorrow so don’t worry Morgana.” His phone vibrated twice and he glanced around to where it was charging on his bed.

“Joker?” Morgana asked when Akira got up. he crossed to his bed and smiled at the message waiting for him. “What is it? Is it Ryuji asking something dumb again”

“It’s Yusuke.” Akira said softly and he read. “He’s at the dorms. He’s thinking of me.” Akira gloated.

“Ugh.” Morgana groaned. “Just go to sleep already you love sick idiot.” He grumbled. “The two of you are a case and a half.”

“We really are.” Akira smiled as he checked to make certain his alarm was still on for the next day. “But I’m just going to make two more lockpicks. I want to have enough so that we don’t run short. I get the feeling that we’ll be needing plenty of them very soon.” He sighed. He read over Yusuke’s message again and smiled. It would be nice if Yusuke was with him but knowing Yusuke was thinking of him was great too.

X

“That was a pretty short request huh.” Akira sighed as he gathered up the bags of unknown items he had gotten from mementos. Because they need a good washing he still had no clue what they were. They were covered in grime and paint and all sorts of other things.

It had been a fairly good day. There had been a short meeting which called out the English teacher. Akira had taken the moment during self-study to finish his homework and do some revision. Currently he was ahead on studies and homework but it was good to stay ahead. He had to take advantage every chance he was allowed.

Then they had been blessed with another moment of self study instead of gym. Akira was too happy about that. He had been able to sneak away, make some tools and do a bit more reading on his own. There was nothing he was missing in gym anyway. Recently beside stretches they had been playing basketball. Most of the people in their year sucked so it was no real loss.

He had gotten to see Yusuke after school as well. They had met to discuss a request and decided on the spot to deal with it right away. The enemy had been tricky not strong. It had been over and finished with before they had known it. Akira had made the call to leave Mementos. So they had gone their separate ways and he had decided to get a start on all the washing that needed to be done.

They were not running low on funds or anything but it was still a wise idea. Akira sighed as he glanced around the laundry. He was glad he was doing it so late at night. Usually it was pretty hard to find an empty machine but like this he could take up as much space as he needed. And he needed a lot of space.

“Akira.” He raised his head up in time to catch Yusuke in the doorway. “I was told you were here but…” Yusuke trailed off before he smiled. “Need any help?”

“Help?” Akira laughed as he closed the top of the machine and opened another one. “I sure do.” He smiled. “I had no clue you were coming today.” He was relieved. “I just saw you earlier.” He continued as he picked four items and dropped them into the machine. “But now that I get to see you again.” He smiled. “I feel really glad.”

“I can imagine.” Yusuke reached for the bag before he sighed. “Ugh. These are the items from mementos I see. There is still so much that we still do not know.” He tsked as he tossed four acrylic covered items into a washer and closed the lid. “It’s interesting.” He murmured as he moved to another washer. “However, this sort of thing really takes up time doesn’t it?”

“It doesn’t take up money but time…” Akira sighed as he moved to another washer. “It certainly does. I try to do it in bulk and it’s really better to do this sort of thing when people aren’t taking up the machines. I already know it’s a decent haul.” He muttered as he tossed grimy clothes into the washer and closed the lid. Yusuke started the wash for him so Akira smiled at him as he moved on. “Still the cycles take a while. There’s a reason I try not to do this so often.”

“Still.” Yusuke murmured. “We go into Mementos so often that maybe we should do this a bit more often. Of late, we’ve been finding more and more items. Also, the negotiations have been going better.”

“Yeah.” Akira recalled with a laugh. “It was so funny you know how Ann talked down that shadow. And then she gave us money and items before she ran off. It was pretty nice.”

“Ann certainly got to the heart of the matter.” Yusuke dumped the rest of the contents of the bag on top of the washer as he began to sort the rest of them out. “However I think the rest of us have been improving when it comes to negotiations as well. When it comes to assisting you.”

“Some of those shadows act like bratty little kids.” Akira laughed softly. “It’s hard to figure out what the kids want you know? Just like how it used to be in my hometown. What is cool today might not work tomorrow or even in the same day. I’m glad you guys are there to support me.” He tossed a few more into the washer and sighed. “Almost done.”

“This was a rather impressive haul.” Yusuke admitted as he picked up four more. “How much do you think you’ll get for all of this?”

“Honestly?” Akira sighed. “I can only guess right now because I don’t know what they are but based on what we’ve found so far. From this batch of laundry.” He considered as he tossed the last few into a washer and closed it down. “Over a hundred thousand yen easily. There were a lot of stuff today and sometimes one item costs over five thousand yen. In case we have a few of those…” He trailed off. “And there may be something in here we might find handy. I’ve always held back a few items of the same type if I’m curious about them.”

“Certainly sounds like you Akira.” Yusuke smiled as he eyed the laundry room. “But now we wait.”

“Yeah.” Akira agreed before he reached for Yusuke’s hand. He guided his boyfriend to the other side of the laundry where there were a few chairs. He settled down in a seat with a loud sigh and smiled when Yusuke took the seat next to him. He rubbed Yusuke’s hand with his own. “Now we wait and see what we have.” He sighed. “Sounds nice to me.” He leaned against Yusuke’s shoulder. “I don’t have a problem with any of that.”

X

“Sounds like it’s done.” Akira sighed as he stretched. “About time.” He checked his phone. “It’s late too. I wanted to see of I could get this sorted and maybe walk about before I turn in.” He sighed. “But there is no time for any of that now.”

“I would hope so.” Yusuke had already pulled open the first machine. Akira watched him pull out the four items inside and close the lid again. “There’s barely enough time to get a good night’s sleep as it is. I already know you’ll want to work on some tools before you turn in.”

“You know me so well.” Akira laughed as he opened a machine and dragged the clean items from inside and slammed the lid closed. “But you’ll be sketching before we turn in so you don’t get to judge.” He laughed softly. “At least LeBlanc will be empty so we’ll have the place to ourselves.” He sighed as he began to toss the clothes into the clean bag he had brought just for that purpose. “Remind me to scrub the dirty laundry bag.” He sighed. “Morgana complained that the smell never goes away.”

“I can see that happening.” Yusuke laughed softly. “But I’ll help you sort the items before I do any sketching. With two hands work tends to go a lot faster.”

“It really does.” Akira smiled before he moved to another machine. “And since Mona has paws he isn’t exactly the best of help beyond proving verbal advice. And support too.” He chuckled.

“There is nothing wrong with that.” Yusuke continued to work, going from machine to machine and dragging the contents out. “But now that they are clean it is hard to remember the disgusting mess they were currently. How did they get in such a state?”

“I’m wondering how they got in mementos.” Akira muttered. “And as usual.” He grumbled as he looked the items over as he bagged them. “I have to log this in too before I give them to Iwai-san. Who knows what these things are capable of. Some serious testing has to go down before I consider dumping all these things.”

“As expected of you.” Yusuke laughed softly. “But I feel as if we’ll have this finished in time that we will be able to turn in at a decent time.”

“Or at least retire to the bed.” Akira teased. That got him an eyeroll from his boyfriend so he laughed harder. “Hey, isn’t that the reason or one the reasons you turned down staying over last time? You didn’t think we would just sleep?” Akira teased. “I’m just saying… it’s not as though that situation has gone away. You still might not get much sleep.”

“I’ll take my chances.” Yusuke laughed as he cleaned out the last dryer.” Akira smiled when his boyfriend stepped up to him. He was so tall and beautiful. “Besides, you might fall asleep on me so I don’t want to encourage you.”

“That’s not making me want to back down you know Yusuke.” Akira shook his head. “But for now. Let’s go to LeBlanc. I’ll make coffee and some snacks. We can get everything that needs to be done downstairs in the café. More room there.”

X

“So these are the things we found.” Akira murmured as he finished writing in his notebook. He sighed and took a sip of his coffee before he moved his gaze across the booth. Yusuke’s gaze was on him even as he sketched. “See something interesting?” He asked softly.

“You.” Yusuke answered as he rested his pencil down. He picked up the cup of coffee that Akira had brewed before he took a sip. “And I think it’s getting late. Morgana’s tail speaks for itself.”

“Shut up.” Morgana mumbled as he tried to raise his head. He had been near Akira’s arm for the entire time that they had began to work. He had not helped sort or fold the clothes but he had put in verbal input. Mostly on how slow they had been. “It’s late.”

“You can sleep first.” Akira gently stroked Morgana’s nose. “But if you want to wait, we are technically almost finished. Everything is in a bag. I’ve already noted the items and how much. And the expenses.” He sighed as he glanced at that column. “Most these things we’ve already seen before so I know how much we will get for them. Most of them are fairly useless so we can sell straight away. Some however.” He mused. “I’ll keep about five to do some investigation and experiments.”

“You never know what they will be useful for.” Yusuke agreed. “So it’s good to keep just a few in case.”

“Right on.” Akira smiled as he took anther sip of his coffee. “I’ve been worried about finances and stuff but as usual we are doing pretty decent. Still, the upgrades and modification that Iwai-san keeps teasing me with.” He sighed. “It feels as though that would come in handy.”

“You’ve been researching different combat items correct?” Yusuke said softly. “Have you figured anything out?”

“Right now?” Akira laughed softly. “Not on my own really. But I do keep switching your items around on purpose for a reason.” He teased before he sighed. “I think it’s going to depend on the situation and the shadows. Every palace is different, we know that now and we have to play to our advantages.”

“I agree.” Yusuke said softly. “We have many weakness but as long as we stick together and trust in each other we’ll make it through.”

“Exactly.” Akira muttered as he looked over his notes. “Some of these items are pretty useful but they have their disadvantages too. Its going to depend on the situation Yusuke. It will just depend on the situation.” He smiled as he finished his coffee. “But I’m done here. What about you?”

Yusuke drained his cup and set it down on his saucer and reached for his pencil. “I’m about finished here. We should clean up and turn in.”

X

“Fuck!” Akira snarled as he pressed his hand to his face. His eyes. He could barely see now. “Fox!” That damzed shadow had moved too quick and he had been unable to dodge, he was dizzy his head was spinning and he felt sick. There was no way he could continue to fight like this. “Fox!”

“I’m here Joker.” The warmth to his side made Akira relax slightly. He shut his eyes tightly to combat the dizziness. “I’m fine, I wasn’t hit. I managed to dodge.”

“That’s good.” Akira gritted as he fought to keep his eyes closed and his feet steady. “I can’t finish it like this Fox. You’ll have to be my eyes and my hands here.” He continued with his eyes shut. “I don’t have very long before I won’t be able to fight this.” He gritted. “My head, my eyes. I feel as if I’m going to throw up.”

“Ak-Joker.” Yusuke’s voice was tight before Akira felt him shift. Yusuke had taken a step ahead and had shifted his body. Now he was ahead but shielding Akira from the shadows. “Tell me what to do.”

“How many left? Did my attack land?” Akira asked softly. “What are they doing. Have they called for backup?”

“There are four remaining.” Yusuke said softly. “Two gravely injured from your last attack. They are currently down. I think the other two are waiting for our next move Joker.”

“Positions?” Akira said softly. “I can’t see Fox. Where are they? Where are the ones already down?”

A hand wrapped around his wrist. Akira accepted the way Yusuke gently moved his hand until he was pointing. Slowly his hand moved up and to the right before it settled. Then his finger was moved a little further down. “There.”

“The other two. No.” Akira paused. “Freeze them Fox. Freeze them all right now.” He pulled out his gun and exhaled slowly. He was still dizzy his head was killing him. He knew that if he had to open his eyes he would throw up. he would be unable to aim. So right now he had to fire on faith. “Use your ice on them Fox.”

“Yes.” Yusuke’s voice was a low hiss. Akira did not wait to hear the sound of cold wind and ice forming. He moved his hands until he was pointing in the direction Yusuke had left him last. He could not see but he was still Joker. He could make a wild enough guess. He took a deep breath and held it before he fired. Without waiting he moved until he was pointing in the next direction Yusuke had pointed him in. he exhaled slowly to steady himself before he fired once more.

The sound of ice forming and then shattering took up Akira’s attention as he lowered his gun and tucked it away. There was just silence afterwards to he raised his voice. “Fox?”

“The other two are down. The two that were earlier injured have been erased.” Yusuke said softly. “What next Joker?”

“Draw your sword.” Akira said softly. “And then let’s sit down somewhere and fix my head.”

X

“If I recall correctly.” Yusuke muttered aloud. “It was a clear bottle?” He was rummaging through Akira’s bag for the medicine items. “Relax gel I recall?” He grumbled. “We rarely need it but I should remember where you put it. There is bound to be some left.”

“I got a whole bunch.” Akira whispered. “For about three thousand yen. It was a steal.” He tried to open his eyes and ended up groaning.

“Please don’t move. Or talk.” Yusuke murmured. “And I found it. The bag is rather organized once you know what you are looking for.” He said softly. “Here.” Akira sighed when Yusuke pressed the cool gel onto him. “Well?”

“It’s weird how fast it works down here.” The nausea was going away but he was not going to chance reopening his eyes right away. “It makes you really wonder what happens to things when they come into this part of the world.” Akira said softly. “But.” He said softly as the ache in his head eased. “Thanks for backing me up.”

“Always.” Yusuke said softly as Akira opened his eyes. He smiled at his boyfriend who was kneeling in front of his seat looking up at him. “I follow you always Joker.”

“I know Fox.” Akira gently cupped Yusuke’s mask and smiled when he saw his boyfriend’s eyes close. “I know and I’m so thankful.” He leaned down a bit until he felt an ache in his stomach. He ignored it in order to press a kiss to the top of Yusuke’s fox mask. “But considering how we got taken by surprise. I think we should call it quits for today.”

“I agree.” Yusuke said softly. “As impressive as you were. I think we’ve found more than enough excitement tonight. Although I’m certain you didn’t achieve much work in here tonight.”

“Got more than a few questions answered and we did find some raw materials.” Akira laughed softly. “And you know.” He said as he gently caressed Yusuke’s mask. “You were really cute when you were chasing after the treasure demon. Totally adorable. I hope I can capture that part of you on film some day.”

“Cameras.” Yusuke sighed softly. “We’ll agree to disagree about photographs for now. Right now I think we should leave the metaverse. We’ve taken enough chances tonight and I’ve already gotten what I need.” Yusuke gently stroked Akira’s knee. “I don’t want to risk you.”

“Neither do I want to risk you.” Akira was unable to resist and he pressed another kiss to his boyfriend’s mask. “So we are both in agreement here. Let’s get out of this place Yusuke. We can come back another time.”

X

“I like going through Yongen-Jaya at night with you.” Akira admitted as he left the station with you. “Actually.” He said softly to his boyfriend. “I like going around at night with you. Even if we have important things to do. It just feels like a date doesn’t it?”

“Does it?” Yusuke asked softly as they walked side by side. His hand felt warm in Akira’s grip as they slowly walked through the dark streets. He could smell food from restaurants. See the dim lights of stores that were still open and restaurants that thrived at night. Still there were not that many other people in the streets. Those around paid them no mind it was heaven. “I suppose it really could be seen that way. I enjoy my time with you so I never thought about it.”

“It’s just that the world seems so quiet at night when you walk around.” Akira said softly as he squeezed Yusuke’s hand. “Back in my hometown if we were like this. We would see the stars.” He glanced up to the night sky and sighed. “But there is always so much light. Even now. Back in my hometown the sky is beautiful and the stars, it’s out of this world really.”

“Sounds beautiful and a bit humbling.” Yusuke said softly as they walked past closed stores and empty darkened alleyways. “But while I enjoy all my time with you. I think I understand what you mean about it being quiet. The silence around us. The lack of people. It really makes one think that they are in their own world. It feels intimate.”

“Yeah.” Akira smiled. “Exactly.” He teased Yusuke. “It’s quiet, intense and so intimate. We just hear our footsteps. There is a different feeling to the streets. A different kind of energy. We are a part of the life around here but at the same time we are a bit separate too. It’s interesting to walk around at night.” Akira admitted as he looked up at the night sky. “But it’s better when I have you by my side.”

“I think you enjoy the nightlife a bit too much Akira.” Yusuke laughed softly. “Maybe your heart is turning into one of a delinquent.”

“Well I’d make a better go of it than Ryuji.” Akira laughed softly. “But I’m not changing my hair.”

“Brushing it from time to time would be more than sufficient.” Yusuke tsked before he squeezed Akira’s hand. “However, it is nice to be able to walk around by your side. I think I could grow to enjoy this too.”

“Because of how different everything is right?” Akira laughed as they approached the turn that would take them to LeBlanc. The second hand store he always frequented was closed and locked tight for the night but that was expected considering the time.

“Part of that is the reason yes.” Yusuke said softly as they approached LeBlanc. The sign had been switched and the light was off. Akira had the key and he knew that Sojiro had already gone home. The man trusted him to get back at night now. “But I think getting to hold you hand like this.” Yusuke squeezed his hand. “I could grow used to this.”

Akira looked up at his boyfriend at that and felt his heart squeeze tight in his chest. He had no words to give so he just slipped his hand around Yusuke’s neck and brought his boyfriend down for a long soft kiss. Right there outside of LeBlanc.

X

“Akira.” The hands that slipped around him made Akira laugh softly. “It’s late. Come back to bed. We both have school.”

“Actually.” Akira showed Yusuke the third hand clock he had bought for fifty yen. “It’s early, so I can squeeze in a bit of work before we go to school.” That earned him a soft groan in his hair and he laughed softly. He did not want to wake Morgana if the cat was still sleeping. “Sorry Yusuke.”

“No I completely understand.” Yusuke said softly. “But as I recall we got back late as it was. I thought we would have had to make use of all the alarms that you set.”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Akira said softly as he worked at his desk. He could feel Yusuke’s eyes on his hands as he worked. “It’s like that sometimes. I sleep for four, five hours and then I’m back up. I catch about a half hour nap at lunch. Sometimes I sleep on the train for a bit or nap while I wait for everyone to arrive to the meeting. Then it’s this all over again.” He smiled. “There’s so much to do. I try to be constructive.”

“More tool making I see.” Yusuke said softly. “Infiltration tools and…” He trailed off. “Items for combat?”

“Running away situations.” Akira muttered. “I don’t want another trap scenario. Mona gave me a few as reference so while it might seem a bit ninja like. I would rather we run than battle it out until we are exhausted.”

“There were many shadows in that one room.” Yusuke muttered. “I had not enjoyed that at all. If the safe room hadn’t been there. If you had not been the one to guide our formation and figure out how to use our strength the best we would have lost.”

“Yeah.” Akira said softly. “I had been panicking a bit there too. so next time.” He lifted the finished ball for Yusuke inspection. “I want that we can run when we have to. But I’ll be thinking up better strategies for the next time something unexpected happens.” He smiled. “Count on me Yusuke.”

“I already do.” Yusuke pressed a kiss to Akira’s neck. “But I still think that you should rest up. how many had you planned to complete?”

“Three more.” Akira considered as he looked over his desk.

“Well.” Yusuke stepped back and away before he reached for the chair Akira kept nearby. “You can show me the ropes. I’m certain my hands are competent.”

X

“Bitten by my own sword right?” Akira shuddered as he stepped back. “Fuuuuck!” His body was trembling from the electric shocks. He had been so happy when he had managed to get his hand on the dagger that not only cut, it shocked the enemy as well. It handled well, it dealt great damage. The problem was that if he further attacked an enemy he got zapped too. “Don’t physically attack the enemy Fox!”

Another late night excursion with his boyfriend in Mementos. No strong shadows to bother them but Akira had not been expecting this to happen. He watched Yusuke hesitate before he pulled out his gun and turned his sight on the enemy. “Understood Joker.” Yusuke responded before he fired.

Akira shuddered as his body was wracked with shock after shock. It was hard to stay on his feet. It was hard to cry out too. as it was he was slumped a bit as he fought back everything in order to stay on his feet. He relaxed when the shadow was defeated. “Thank fuck.” He winced as his body was wracked with another shudder. “Wait, he dropped something.”

“It’s a card.” Yusuke tossed him a glance his confliction obvious even with the mask. Akira sighed before Yusuke hurried over to collect the fallen items from the defeated shadow. “Joker, we need to fix you.”

“I know.” Akira sighed as he stepped back until his back hit a wall. Then he slowly slid down wincing and shuddering with every slide. “But since it was my fault here we don’t get to baby me.” He smiled as he watched Yusuke’s feet approach him. “My dagger caused this problem Fox.”

“The one that is modified.” Yusuke said softly. “I see. We should have taken this into consideration Joker.” He reached for Akira’s bag and began to rifle through it. “All of us should take these things into consideration with modified weapons. Double edged sword does seem to be the situation.”

“Only if it is something easily spread like fire or electricity.” Akira grumbled. “But there was a chance for me to pick others. I just thought it would be so easy and so convenient to have something like that. I didn’t expect to get bitten too. maybe I should change my clothes again.” He muttered.

“You should change it only if you plan on keeping that particular dagger.” Yusuke pointed out. “If I recall didn’t we just find a dagger that inflicts sleep? And another that inflicts despair on the enemy? There are options. Ah,” He said softly. “I found it. The Nohar-M.”

“Thank you.” Akira smiled. “And you’re right. I just thought it would be awesome. Maybe I can find some gloves or something that would make me resistant to electric attacks. And fire attacks.” Akira laughed softly. “You find some strange tools in here after all.” He sighed as the effects slowly eased. “Or maybe I can rip apart those cloaks and make my own.”

“That would be interesting to see.” Yusuke laughed softly. “But a rather interesting idea.”

X

“Someone.” Akira laughed softly. “Tell me why in such a situation my dearest Fox.” He purred as he placed his hands on his hips. “Looks so happy and right at home?”

The shadows had attacked them first but as small fries Akira had been unbothered. That was until they began to toss out attacks out that gave him a reason to be concerned. Those attacks were aimed at taking them off guard and throwing them off their game. He had been keeping his eyes opened as he dodged and attacked.

But Yusuke had gotten hit. Akira had panicked when his boyfriend collapsed to the ground and had hurried as much as he could. Again, they were small fry but he still had a reason to be concerned. He had taken out the last two as fast as he could. Earned some damage along the way but getting to Yusuke’s side was all he could think about.

He had not even give the dropped items a single glance. He knew they were there scatter across the ground but they were still going to be there after he attended to Yusuke.

Yusuke. His darling precious Fox and team member. He had to laugh at himself. he had not known what Yusuke had gotten hit with he had just seen him go down. Which had motivated him to blowing through the rest of the shadows. He had hurried over to his boyfriend’s side only to hear a soft snore.

“They sent you to sleep?” Akira laughed softly as he slowly crouched down by Yusuke’s side. “I guess that is almost a blessing for you right? They did such a nice thing those bastards.” He laughed as he reached into his coat. “Listen to you snore away.” He chuckled. “In fact, look how peacefully you are stretched out. Your tail is wagging too Yusuke. Isn’t that cute?” He laughed softly.

His boyfriend snored away unable to hear him and Akira laughed softly as he considered his option in waking him up. he grinned to himself as he pulled out his paper fan. His entire team had them and they used them generously on each other. Sometimes Yusuke went without the fan and just slapped the others in order to snap them out whatever daze they had fallen into.

But Akira was not that mean. He gently brushed the fan across Yusuke’s face before he tapped him. He was reluctant to wake him. He glanced around them before he laughed softly. Akira pulled his dagger out. Settled it in his hands before he got himself comfortable and sat down. Then he pulled his boyfriend’s upper body into his lap and leaned back himself.

A few moments would not hurt anyone. They all needed a break. Five, ten or fifteen minutes would be perfect. They had to take advantage to the opportunities offered to them sometimes.

X

“You okay?” Akira said softly as he stood by his window. His phone was pressed to his ear as he stared out into the night. “You should have come back to LeBlanc with me Yusuke.” He had regretted letting Yusuke leave almost from the moment he had let him get on the train. The entire day had been a hassle and their trip in Mementos had been troublesome from the beginning.

“I-I couldn’t.” Yusuke’s voice hitched. “After what happened.”

“That wasn’t you.” Akira said softly. “They highjacked your brain. You’ve seen it happen to the others Yusuke. It’s fine.” He watched the faint mist rise outside from the rain. The entire day had been hot and the rain had poured on top of the heat. Maybe they should have stayed out of the metaverse today. “The shadows were acting funny today.” He said softly. “I don’t blame you for what happened. It could have been any of us.”

“But it was me.” Yusuke whispered. “And I hurt you Akira. I knocked you down.”

“In my defence and yours.” Akira said softly as he glanced to his bed. Morgana was curled up on his sheets softly snoring away. “I was more concentrating on dodging and blocking rather than fighting back. I didn’t want to hurt you Yusuke. Just like how I know you didn’t want to hurt me. You were out of your mind. I don’t blame you for that.”

“I still knocked you down. I drew my sword on you.” Yusuke’s voice was hoarse. “Akira. I saw myself doing these things. I couldn’t stop it. I knocked you down, my body wouldn’t listen to me.”

“I know.” Akira said softly. “And it wasn’t your fault Yusuke.” He said softly. “I’ll say that as many times as it takes. I’ll say it over and over.” He said softly. “Because it wasn’t your fault. The enemy jacked your brain. They took control of you. It’s happened to us before and as long as we fight shadows it will happen again. We don’t get mad at Ryuji, Ann or Morgana when it happens. No one blames me when I lose control of my body. I don’t blame you Yusuke.”

“But I blame me.” Yusuke said softly. “I can’t stand the fact that my body… that I was unable to control it. That I hurt you.” His voice shook. “When I love you so much. My body was able to do those things to you.”

“I know.” Akira said softly. “I know Yusuke.” He said softly. “Yusuke.” He paused as he looked outside his window. “There’s still time for the last train.”

“Akira.” Yusuke’s voice hitched.

“Please. Come to me.” Akira said softly. “Neither of us should be alone after this. Just grab your bag and come to me.” He pleaded. “Come to LeBlanc. Come to me and make certain that I’m fine. Reassure us both. Please.”

“Yes.” Yusuke said softly. “I’ll… I’ll come on the last train.”

“And I’ll be waiting for you.” Akira said softly.

X

“I think…” Akira said softly. “My heart is melting in my chest.” He teased as he reached down. “So fucking…” He trailed off and picked up Yusuke. “So that’s what that does.” He murmured as he gently held Yusuke who had turned into a mouse. “Scary.”

A new shadow. He had not expected to run into it while with Yusuke. It had been fast on its feet there had been no chance on taking it by surprise. Akira had managed to evade it quite a few times before there had been no more running.

It was a new type of shadow and it came with a move Akira had no clue about. Well now he knew what it did. Scary.

He tucked Yusuke onto his shoulder and considered the shadows watching him. He had the feeling that if he waited long enough Yusuke would revert back. So until that time came he would have to buy enough time. Come down heavy on the shadows with everything that he had until Yusuke could return to normal. Hit with as many attacks that hit multiple enemies at once.

“So a rain of fire, a storm of lightning.” Akira murmured as he concentrated. “There’s a good reason I spend so much time with those twins you know.” He muttered. “I’ll slowly tear you guys down. I know I can’t take you out in one hit.” He muttered. “And I know going after you physically is a bad idea.” He sent lightning to strike them and watched the results. He was forced to dodge several attacks and reflect a few. He kept his hand on Yusuke the entire time. “But you guys just turned my best guy into a mouse so I don’t mind giving it back to you tenfold.” He growled as he send fire. After that was a powerful wind.

The mouse left his shoulder before he could do anything. Akira had been just about to use ice when he heard Yusuke grunt. “Honestly, what an unpleasant surprise.” He stepped past Akira his hand raised his persona rising slowly behind him. “An unpleasant experience deserves a return of the same. I don’t like taking the backseat.” Akira watched the ice spread across the shadows and stifled a laugh when the shadows were finished off.

“I was just about to do that.” He smiled. “But you’re way better at that sort of thing.” He smiled. “You made a pretty cute mouse.”

“It was a rather unpleasant experience.” Yusuke winced as he stretched. “Add that to another thing we did not know could happen. The metaverse continues to be a mystery. I wonder how I can transform the experience into my next art piece.”

“The many faces of people?” Akira teased. “Human, cat, shadow and mouse? It would look interesting wouldn’t it? If anything it would be creative before it was anything else.” Yusuke’s snort made him laugh. “But now there is something else to look out for.” Akira sighed. “There’s never an ease in Mementos huh.”

X

“I can’t help but wonder what the sky looks like.” Akira admitted as he leaned out his window. “I find myself thinking the craziest things you know Yusuke? But I love the night and the stars and everything.” He confessed. “So I guess I’m allowed to think about this too.” He laughed softly. “I wonder what the sky is like there.”

“There as back home?” The phone had Yusuke’s phone echoey. Akira wished his boyfriend was with him in his room but with Yusuke’s deadline swiftly approaching that was nothing but a dream. “Or are you speaking of the metaverse?”

“I was talking about the metaverse.” Akira laughed softly. “What’s the sky like there? At night? We just know the subway tunnels and we keep heading further down. It keeps getting creepier the further down we go too.” A gust of wind blew and Akira smiled. The coolness felt good. “But since everything is distorted and twisted I wonder what the night sky in mementos looks like. I doubt it could be anything but beautiful.”

“You are a hopeless romantic.” Yusuke huffed softly. Akira smiled as he listened to his boyfriend laugh softly. “And I’m in love with you Akira. Although you go from trickster, to romantic to someone I can’t take my eyes off of.”

“I would think that you would be unable to take your eyes off me as it was.” Akira laughed softly. “But you know the more that we do this. It just makes me feel…” He paused for a few seconds. “Yusuke.” He said softly. He let the seriousness seep into his voice. “Just because I don’t talk about the future doesn’t mean I haven’t thought about it.”

“I know.” Yusuke said softly. “I’ve also thought on it. When the time comes we’ll deal with it.”

“I can’t believe that last year I didn’t even know your name.” Akira whispered. “Now it tears me apart to think of the times I won’t have you by my side.” He finished.

“You’ve thrown me off the path I was heading down.” Yusuke said softly. “And I love you for it. As long as our hearts remain the same. We will meet again. It just may take time. Even if we are like this.” Yusuke paused before he sighed. “In the world of adults, we’re powerless. But we can’t let that stop us.”

“We won’t.” Akira said softly. “I’ll call you every other night. Send you messages.” He smiled. “I’ll send care packages of jams and food. I’ll visit when I can.” He closed his eyes. “And one day we’ll be old enough and we can live together doing whatever we want.”

“Soon.” Yusuke said softly. “And we’ll stay up late on the hill in your hometown you told me about.”

“I’ll show you my favourite stars.” Akira whispered. “Think Morgana will be with us?” He laughed.

“I think…” Yusuke said softly. “It will be hard to leave anyone behind for very long.”

“You have a point.” Akira laughed softly. “You have a point.”

X

“Enough of that sleeping beauty.” Akira kept Yusuke steady until his boyfriend relaxed on him. He kept an arm under his shoulder until he was able to stand by himself. “Now that wasn’t nice.” He told the Succubus watching him and his team intently. “Fox’s already taken. You can’t have him.”

“I… I’m going to pretend that I didn’t see an of that.” Ryuji sighed. “Joker, I still have my hands full.” He showed Akira the two mice he held in his hands. Mouse Ann and Mouse Morgana respectively. “How long did you say they were going to be like this?”

“They are rattled.” Yusuke answered as he shook himself. “It won’t be for much longer.” Akira covered his face with his hand. “Joker?”

“Rattled?” Akira muttered. “Seriously?”

“It’s your boyfriend and poor life choices.” Ryuji muttered as he tucked the Mouse Morgana onto his head. Mouse Ann he tucked on his shoulder. “But there’s seven more of these tricky bastards. We’re lucky that Yusuke can repel Ice. I’m not looking to freeze in here.”

“I need someone to buy me time for a few seconds.” Akira muttered. “I need to store up enough strength to make this hurt.”

“I can just zap from afar.” Ryuji muttered. “If I try to get close these two are in danger.”

“I’ll do it. With your assistance Skull.” Yusuke slowly drew his sword. “I need to get them all back for that tasteless display.”

“Oh I know what you want to do.” Ryuji laughed. “I got you Fox.” He reached out his hand to Yusuke and Akira watched a blue light cover him as Akira gave him a boost. Akira gave himself a boost and nodded along with Ryuji. “Get their asses Fox.”

“Follow this blade.” Fox was fast. “If you can.” Yusuke sneered as he slowly sheathed his blade. Akira watched panic grow on the shadows before the impact drove them to their knees. “Don’t test my loyalty.” Yusuke hissed.

“And stealing is wrong.” Akira was prepared and he was glad that the succubus had not perished on Yusuke’s sword. “A weird thing to hear from thieves but don’t steal someone’s man for your bidding okay? Tell that to all your shadow friends in that sea of souls that you hail from.” He stepped forward again as he called forward his newest persona. “Asterius Picaro! Gigantomachia!” Overkill? No way. He watched them all as they were stricken down and turned to ash. He did not play with his team’s lives.

“Whew!” Ryuji exclaimed. “Damn nice Joker!”

“Joker!” There was a pop and Morgana fell over no longer a mouse. “I’m me again!”

“Put me down!” Ann had turned back to. Ryuji had caught her before she could fall off him and to the ground.

“Well I’ll let you drop next time then.” Ryuji muttered as he set her down on her feet. “Jesus, no thanks at all for saving you. Nothing. Damn.”

“Shall we proceed Joker?” Yusuke had stopped to pick up the items and coins that had dropped. “There’s nothing else for us here. We are all fine as well.”

Akira glanced around and then forward to the platform they had been heading to when they had gotten jumped. “Let’s find a good area to make as a stopping point.” He smiled. “Then, let’s treat ourselves afterwards.” He laughed as he grabbed Yusuke’s hand. “We deserve it.” They really did, they should go out, act like kids and laugh a lot. Then afterwards he could take Morgana and Yusuke to LeBlanc. He could fall asleep to the sound of their breathing surrounding him. He could wake up to messages from his team and Morgana and Yusuke warm by his side. It sounded like a damn great idea. He was looking forward to it already.


End file.
